paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rex's Mighty Big Problem
Note : This is a Collab between Chase787 and Sonicthefox19!!! Rex Weathers / Chase Mighty / Sonic Ella Weathers / Chase Miles / Sonic Ryder Rex's ego starts to really set in. He's sick Mighty of being a bit of a whimp and tries to toughen him up. But will things go to plan? It was a stormy day in Adventure Bay. Everyone sat inside the Lookout, watching tv as they waited out the storm. Mighty was sitting beside one of the Lookout's main windows, staring at the rain as it pitter pattered on the ground. *sigh* "At least it's not thundering. That thunder scares poor Miles half to death, and me too somewhat." He admitted, twitching his ears at movement behind him. Rex was walking up. Rex: Not good weather. We haven't had a nice sunny day for nearly a week now. It's either cloudly or raining. Ella walked up to him. Ella: Oh Rex. You know how the rain was in Australia. Rex: Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Ella: Rex! Rex: Sorry. Mighty: i was hoping it w-would stop raining so I could go to pup-fu practice today... sadly, looks like that won't happen. {He said with a sigh.} Chase padded up looking on at his brother sadly. Chase: Sorry bro... the weather hasn't been too kind to you lately. Mighty nodded a yes. Mighty: No, not really. Chase: And those bullies that try mess with me at pup-school decided to mess with you, since they couldn't bother me, and I'm sorry I led them to you... {He said with Mighty looking back at him with a slight, but sad smile.} Mighty: It's okay Chase... y-you didn't know they would show up out of nowhere like that... or that they would follow you. Ella: I know what that's like. I always got bullied. But Rex was always there for me. Rex: I sure gave them the time of their life. Ella: Yip. But you used to get bullied too. Rex: Shh!!! Chase giggled in amusement. Chase: Rex bullied? Your joking right? Ella shook her head. Chase: Huh. Mighty: It's hard to imagine Rex being bullied when he's so much braver and stronger than me. Rex: Well, I......er... Ella: Everyone called you... Rex: Don't!!! Ella:....Rexie. Rex: You said it!!! Most of everyone in the room burst out laughing. Rex was embarrassed. Rex: Be quiet!!! Chase: Anyways, bullied or not, Rex is still awesome. {He said, seeing how upset Rex was.} Mighty: Yeah he is. {He said looking around with a sigh.} I'm gonna go get something to drink Chase. I-I'll be right back. Chase: Okay bro. Mighty began wandering off to where they keep the water and food bowls. Rex: Well. That's true. Rex started walking when he tripped on something. He rolled right into Mighty and they slammed into a wall. Mighty: whimper Ow... Rex got up popping his head to shake the short burst of pain. He saw Mighty still on the floor wincing in pain though. Mighty: Your not really hurt are Mr. Rex? Winces Because I am...{He muttered sitting up popping his head as well.} Rex: A simple trip like that can't hurt! Ella: Rex! Rex: Sorry. Ella: Plus you weren't looking where you were going. Rex: OK! So maybe I wasn't. Mighty: Accidents happen. I'll go ahead and go get that water now. Sorry about being in you way when you crashed Mr. Rex. Chase: No need to be sorry for that Mighty... sigh Rex tried to look calm. But inside he was starting to boil. Rex: (I need to do something about that one) He thought. The Next Day Mighty was stepping out of his puphouse witha yawn. He looked over at his water bowl and saw that it was empty. Mighty: (Better go get some water.) {He thought inwardly.} He grabbed the bowl with his mouth and made his way into th Lookout, when, Rex came from the other direction. BAM!!! Rex fell to the ground and the water bowl landed on his head! Rex: OW!!! Mighty began to shake in slight fear. Mighty: S-So s-sorry Mr. R-Rex... I-I didn't hear or smell you... {He said looking away and ducking his head.} Rex shook his head shaking the water bowl off of his face and looked down at Mighty. Rex: At least it had nothing in it!!! I would be a site!!! And look at me when I speak to you!!! Mighty turned and faced Rex. Chase saw all of this. Chase: Huh? What's going on? {He asked watching and walking up slowly.} Mighty: U-Um... Rex: Now listen here pup!!! Mighty sat up alert,and nervous. Chase stopped and watched near bye. He growled softly as he listened. Chase: (Why is he yelling at my brother!?) {He thought irritated.} Rex: I've had enough with you being such a whimp!!! It's time I put an end to it!!! Mighty gulped. Mighty: H-how sir? Rex: I'm going to toughen you up!!! And it's too bad if you don't want too!!! Mighy: I-I-I... Chase: Rex! They both glance over at Chase who was standing still tapping his paw in annoyance. Chase: What's going on here? Rex: I'm going to toughen up your brother!!! I'm sick of him being a whimp!!! Chase could see how mad Rex was. Chase: Well I'm all for you trying to help Mighty out, but you don't have to be so rude and mean about it! Can't you see he's been through a lot!? It's why he's like this in the first place! Mighty: Ch-Chase... please d-don't get y-yourself in trouble or anything w-worrying about me... Chase ignored Mighty and stared at Rex. Chase: You want to help Mighty not be so 'wimpy'? Well then go ahead, but don't push it too far Rex. {Chase growled.} Rex growled back. Rex: You know better than to speak to me like that!!! Rex raised is paw and threatened to slash Chase. Mighty jumped in front of Chase stopping Rex in his tracks. Chase: Mighty!? Stay out of this! Mighty: No! I don't want you or Mr. Rex to hurt eachother. I'll do whatever Rex wants Chase... but please don't get hurt or get in trouble trying to defend me... Chase's anger faded. Chase: But Mighty... Mighty turned to look up at Rex. Mighty: Please leave him be Mr. Rex... please... he's just overprotective like daddy... he didn't mean no harm. Chase: Whimper Mighty: I-Ill be alright Chase... I-I deal with bullies all the time... Mr. Rex shouldnt be as bad as them... and if he is... I'll manage... I always do... Chase ducked his head down hurt, sad, mad, all the above. Rex: As bad a bullies?!!! How dare you!!! We'll start here!!! Rex slapped Mighty in the leg. Mighty: Yelp! (Worse...) {He thought grimly.} Chase: Whimper Mighty... Mighty: Don't get involved... Winces just go wake up... the pups and t-train. Owch... Chase: Oh... There was a moment of silence. Rex: Get moving!!! Chase sprinted away. But not to the pups. He headed for Ryder. Chase: (Ryder needs to know what's going on!) {He thought as he headed outside.} (He should be outside his garage right now. ) Mighty looked back up at Rex, looking scared, but Rex did see something else in his eyes. Mighty begin to rise back up on all fours, but he winced in pain. Rex: Get used to it!! You need to ignore it!! Unless you think something is broken. But life doesn't come without pain!! Mighty: Of course not... there's always pain. I'm used to it more than you know Mr. Rex. Rex: It doesn't seem like it! Mighty: It's because I-I've been hit on by bullies... and other things all my life, so my body is r-really sore. My pain tolerance i-is also quite low. So I wince in p-pain, because it hurts... and hurts all the time. I never complain b-because I don't want people to w-worry. I can handle i-it. {Mighty explained calmly, still looking like he was in pain.} Meanwhile, Chase rushed up to Ryder, panting as he thought of what to say. Chase: R-Ryder! Ryder! Ryder opened the garage door and glanced at Chase confused. Ryder: Chase? What's wrong? Shouldn't you be training the pups? Chase shook his head. Chase: No time for that now Ryder! Rex hurt Mighty! And... said he wanted to tough him up... and... and.. {He whined as the words came out like a flowing river.} I'm really worried Ryder! Ryder sighed looking down in thought. Ryder: I see... Show me what's going on. Chase nodded with a worried look and darted to the lookout with Ryder close behind. Back with Mighty and Rex. Rex stood still as what Mighty said sunk in. Rex felt a bit bad, but his ego was at a point of not really caring. Rex: If you've been in pain, you should have seen a doctor or something! Not hide it! Mighty: I go to the doctor when it's b-bad enough. I don't like bothering people with my problems. One bully threatend to hurt to hurt Chase if I-I tattled on him. I was scared, so i never said what happened. Thankfully him and his family moved away, so i don't have to worry about him anymore... {Mighty replied more calmly than Rex expected to, since Mighty stutters more often usually.} Ryder and Chase were looking inside the Lookout, listening to the whole conversation. Chase: I had no idea... Ryder: Who would have thought. They listened in some more. Mighty stared at Rex for the longest time, waiting for a response. Rex: It doesn't bother anyone to say you need help!!! It's nothing to be ashamed of!!! Mighty: I just didn't want to trouble anyone... Chase groaned from outside. Chase: Why does Mighty always put others before himself?! {He exclaimed.} To Chase's surprise, Ryder patted and him on the head, somewhat calming him down as it felt really good. Ryder: It's not a bad thing top put others before yourself Chase. Chase: Sigh I know, but Mighty... Mighty does it too much. If he was sick, he would still go out into the rain to help me if need be. He never thinks about himself... and that scares me. Ryder continued to pet Chase to continue calming him down. He still listened to Rex and Mighty's conversation. They had talked quite a bit more while him and Chase were talking though. Mighty: B-But it's a bad thing to think about myself. I should only think about others... It's selfish to think about myself. {He explained as if response to a statement Rex said prior.} It's why I don't fight back against bullies... I don't want to hurt them as much as they want to hurt me. Rex: Still. You should put yourself first at times!!! We all do. Mighty: I-I don't. Rex didn't like that one bit of course, but he could understand where he was coming from. He felt he had to help Mighty now. There was no choice in the matter. Rex: That's It!!! I'm going start training you right now!!! Mighty: O-Okay then. Wh-What do you want me to do first? {He asked, looking timid, but he also seemed ready for whatever it was Rex was gonna throw at him.} Rex: You scared of the sea? Mighty cocked his head confused and shook his head. Mighty: N-Not that I know of. Why? Y-You want me to go for a swim or something? {He asked curling his tail up underneath him.} Chase and Ryder listened some more and Chase looked up worriedly at Ryder. Chase: There's a storm out in the middle of the sea at the moment Ryder. I hope Rex doesn't plan on going out there with Mighty. Ryder: Rex watches the weather too Chase, I'm sure he's aware of it. He's smart enough to not go out in the middle of a stormy sea with him... I think. Chase: gulp Rex: I'm going to take you out on my ship. There will be a bit of rough weather. Mighty: Y-You're ship? What kind of rough w-weather? {He asked, but received no response.} Rex began to lead Mighty to his ship. Chase glared up at Ryder. Chase: You were saying? Ryder could only sigh as they watched them go. Chase: I'm going on the ship with them Ryder. Ryder: But Chase... Chase: No buts, I'll stay hidden and help them if need be. I'm good at being sneaky anyway. I'll make sure they won't know I'm there. Ryder: Alright then, but keep me updated. Chase: Will do. {Chase muttered as he then shadowed Rex and Mighty, making sure he was far enough away that they couldn't see, hear, or smell him without trying.} Rex lead Mighty onboard his ship. Rex: This is my sailing ship. The Black Pearl. I'll just let out a few sails. And you can help me. Rex pointed up the tall main mast. It was pretty high up. Mighty: H-How can I help? I don't know a thing about this ship. Rex simply pointed at a rope beside the mast. Mighty: Hm... you want me to pull that rope or something? I-I think I've seen that in movies a little bit. D-Does that mess with the sails in anyway? {The German Shepherd asked curiously, but timidly.} Rex: First you got to go up there and untie the sails to let them unroll. Mighty: U-Up there? I've never climbed that high before... much less climbed at all. You sure I can do that? Rex: Of course!!! Mighty slowly made his way up the rigging. Chase saw it all from shore. Chase: Mighty?! {He exclaimed as he watched him climb.} What is Rex doing? Mighty's never climbed that high before, nor has he climbed period... or so i think. And I can never climb that high anyway! Chase continued to panic as he watched with worry. Mighty continued to climb and one of his paws' claws slipped and he was hanging by two paws on the mast. Mighty: Uh oh! Rex: You can get yourself up!!! Mighty whimpered and then barely managed to get his hind claws back on the mast. Mighty: Whew... that was close... Rex started losing his patience. Rex: Anytime soon would be nice. Mighty continued to climb and then tried to untie the mast with his teeth. Mighty: (He's so rude...) {He thought.} Time went by when Mighty finally got done what Rex had ordered. Rex: Took you long enough. Mighty: S-Sorry. Wh-What do you need me to do next? {He asked almost eagerly.} Chase managed to get on the ship and was hiding away inside a barrel of stinky fish, listening quietly. Chase: (At least he got down safe.) {He thought.} (Also, why does he have a barrel of fish? Yuck! At least it can mask my scent.) But Chase was lucky. If Rex wasn't grumpy, he probably would hev noticed Chase's scent. But since Rex was grumpy, Rex didn't notice. Rex: Untie the ropes holding her to the dock. And try to speed up will you. It'll be christmas at this rate. Rex was really getting grumpy now. But he also didn't notice the scent of someone in his cabin. ????: You in for it after all this Rex. I'll wait in here until you come in here. Mighty then walked inside the cabin. Mighty: (Why is he so grumpy? He wasn't very clear on what he wanted me to do as a result. He just said to come in here and get something.) {He thought.} Then he saw the figure. He gasped. Mighty: H-Huh!? Who are you?! (Not good!) {He thought with panic.} (He don't look or smell familiar!) ????: Shh!!! It's me. Ella. Mighty: E-Ella? What are you doing here? Chase: (Ella?) {He thought confused.} Ella: I knew Rex would bring you here. So when he comes in here, he's in for a shock. Then they heard Rex coming. Mighty: U-Uh oh! Rex is coming! Wh-What do I do. He's gonna be mad at me again for sure! whimper Come on think, what did he want me to grab!? Then they heard. Rex: Mighty!! Mighty: Gulp Mighty turned around. Mighty: H-Hey Rex... what d-did you want me to do again? I-I forgot. {He said as his ears pulled back with a pout, ready to be yelled at.} Rex appeared at the door. Just before he did, Ella hid in the shadows. Rex: I really can't believe you!!! I'll make ya walk the plank if you continue on like this!!! Ella: More of me making you!!! Rex: Huh?! Ella popped out of her hiding spot. Mighty remained silent and timid as he listened to the conversation that followed. Rex: Ella. What are you doing here? Ella: Saving Mighty from your ego! Rex: What do you mean? I haven't done anything! Ella: Yes you have! Look around you! You wouldn't be here right now! Rex: I could be! Ella: Rex, you haven't had any sleep lately. That's why you're like this! Mighty: ... {Mighty remained quiet, a bit frightened and unsure on what to do.} Rex didn't say anything. Chase sat in the barrel beside them listeing and a bit confused. Chase: (Why did it get so quiet?) {He thought.} Mighty: S-Sir... what was I supposed to get for you? {Mighty asked Rex to make the silence stop.} Rex: I asked you to untie the ropes on the dock that holds the ship to the dock. I never said come in my cabin! Mighty flinched and nodded with a slight whimper Mighty: R-Right... sorry... I-I'll go do that then. {He said rushing outside the cabin.} Ella: Mighty don't! And Rex. You need to wake up. Rex was shocked at what she said. Mighty halted and looked back at Ella. Mighty: Y-Yes ma'am. He stared at them both confused and not knowing what to do. Chase looked out through a a hole in the barrel. Chase: (What's going on there?) {He thought.} Just then, the barrel tipped over and Chase feel onto the deck. They all looked and saw him. Rex: Chase?! Chase: (Note to self, work on my weight when inside a barrel.) {He thought.} Mighty: Chase?! What are you doing here? Chase: Um, well, would you believe me if I told you I was shoved in that barrel by some bully at the beach? Mighty: No Chase, not even I believe that. But no bully did hurt you do they? Chase: No Mighty... and I thought so, just wanted to make sure. I was here watching to make sure Rex didn't push you too too bad. Rex walked up to him. Rex: Get off my ship!!! Chase: I can't when we're in the middle of the ocean. {Chase replied unfazed.} Mighty: U-Um... and he can't swim back, h-he'll never make it to shore before the storm h-hits. Rex: Well I'm the captain of this ship and I command you to.....!!! Ella: Not today Rex!! Rex: Huh? And with that, Ella grabbed Rex by the collar and dragged him below deck. Ella: I'm sorry Rex!! But I'm putting you in... Ella pushed Rex into an open jail cell. Ella:.....Jail!! Ella shut the door and locked it. Rex: Hey!!! Let me out!!! Mighty: I-Is that necessary ma'am? Chase: It is Mighty, Rex is acting crazy! Mighty: .... Chase: He was treating you wrongly Mighty, you should be at least a little relieved he's in there. Mighty: B-But- Ella: He's right Mighty. Rex needs some time to himself. It will help him think straighter. And maybe get some sleep. Chase: Yeah. Mighty: Sigh Alirght. They head outside the room with Rex growling and barking angrily. Upon walking outside, they heard a loud crack of thunder. Mighty: whimper Chase: Oh great, the storm's here. Mighty: How bad is this storm? Chase: On a scale of 1-10 I'd say a seven. Mighty whimpers and whines almost in a panic. Ella: Luckily Rex told me how to sail this thing! Rex shouted from below deck. Rex: She! My ship is a she!! Ella: Stay quiet you! Mighty: So wh-what do I do ma'am? Chase and Mighty listened intently. Ella: We sail back to port! I'll steer her, you two keep those ropes tight so we don't lose speed! Chase: You got it ma'am! Come on Mighty! Mighty: U-Uh okay. So they begun what was to be a dangerous journey back home. The storm had arrived with quite a force. Luckily, the wind was blowing to Adventure Bay. Chase: We'll hit Adventure Bay just as the storm makes landfall! Mighty: Wh-What would be safer? Rushing t-to the Lookout, or st-staying on the ship? Ella: We will stay onboard! It won't be safe for us to go to the Lookout! And Rex is in the cell down below deck! Chase: Fair point. Mighty: I-I hope he's alright down there. Chase: I'm sure he's fine. Ella, let's check the sail over here! It looks funny. {He barked trying to sound louder than the storm.} The two walked off as Mighty looked at them and then went below deck to where Rex was. Rex was sitting in the cell grumpy. But also had some regret on him now. Mighty: Hey Mr. Rex. C-Can I help you with anything? If your feeling s-sea sick, i can come in th-there and help... I am learning to be an EMT. Rex: I'm one with the sea! I don't get sea sick! And what are you doing here?! Mighty: I'm just checking on you. I'm worried about you being down here and all that. Rex: Well I'm fine! I'm a high ranked officer who's got nothing to fear! But now I'm a high ranked officer in a prison! Mighty: Sorry Rex... Chase came inside and looked up at Mighty. Chase: Mighty, leave Rex alone. Come on, we need your help getting the ship to port! Mighty: O-Okay... Rex: Wait! I want you to have something Mighty! It's in that chest there! Mighty: You... do? Chase: Mighty... it could be a trick. Rex: It's not! Trust me. Mighty nodded suddenly and went to the chest. Chase walked up beside him and they opened it. Chase was a bit smaller than Mighty, so he couldn't see inside it. Chase: What's in there bro? Mighty lifted out a necklace that had a German Shepherd on it. Rex: Before you ask, no. That's not me on it. Mighty: Who is it then? Rex: I don't know. But I want you to have it. I know I've been sour to you, not asking for forgiveness or anything, just want you to have it. Mighty looked it it for a minute and then nodded with a small smile. Mighty: U-Um thank you sir. That's nice of you. I p-promise I'll take care of it. Chase: Now come on Mighty! We need to go. Mighty: O-Okay... I hope Mrs. Ella let's you out once we hit landfall Mr. Rex. {He said politely as he followed Chase outside the cabin.} Rex: I don't know if she will or not. (He said in his head.) Mighty and Chase got outside as a gust of wind blew past them. Mighty: This storm is getting bad! {He said trying hollor above the storm.} Chase: Hope we can make it to shore! Ella: We're nearly there! {She yelled above the storm.} Chase and Mighty were happy to hear that. They soon landed, but it was a rough landing. Crash! Chase: I hope Rex won't get mad at us for that! {He exclaimed with his voice wobbling from the impact.} Mighty: We need to get to some shelter now! Ella: We'll have to stay onboard! We can't go out in this weather! Mighty and Chase frowned and then nodded in agreement. Mighty: Let's head inside the ship then! It's safer and drier! W.I.P Category:Collaboration Category:Chase787 Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Story Category:Fanon episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Collabs with Sonic Category:Sonic the fox Category:Specials Category:A Special Story Category:Chase787/Sonicthefox19 Collab